one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
The Owl
ONaF 2= The Owl is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2, and acts as a replacement to The Beaver. The Owl is absent from the first game.__TOC__ Appearance The Owl is brown, with light brown feathers on his stomach. He has small, yellow, sunken eyes and a pair of feathery plumes topping his head, resembling eyebrows. Behavior The Owl almost immediately active, and will attack very often. He starts in CAM 3, with his eyes closed, perched on a urinal. Soon after, his eyes will open, and he will start flying through one of the pink or purple ventilation shafts on random occasions. If the player doesn't seal whichever vent the Owl goes through, he will jumpscare the player after two seconds or so, regardless of the exposure meter. If he is stopped by one of the vent doors, the player will hear a 'bonk' noise, indicating that the Owl has hit the closed door. After this, he will immediately return to his urinal on CAM 3, glaring at the camera. Strategy A good strategy to repel the Owl is to check the closed vent when he is gone. If he isn't in there, the player should seal the other vent, without the need to check the camera of that vent. That way, he will repel the Owl for a longer time. If the player doesn't check the ventilation shafts after the Owl leaves CAM 3, he will always attack from the vent that isn't closed. Jumpscare The Owl will fly in from the vent he traveled from. He will then fly and spin once before rushing the player's face. His eyes also change to pure-red near the end. The feathers on the Owl will change light red when he is far away. The feathers will then change to a darker shade as he comes closer. The Owl has the same jumpscare sound as Grunkfuss the Clown. However, the Owl will only scream when he flies towards the player. Trivia * The Owl's actions are similar to Foxy from Five Night's at Freddy's, though with obvious differences. * The Owl is the only character who uses the vents. * Since he has similar mechanics to Foxy, he replaced The Beaver (who died from falling into the toilet) to keep the game balanced. ** Unlike The Beaver, he can go down two paths instead of one, which was a fan suggestion Jonochrome used. ** The Owl using a urinal as a perch is most likely a reference to the Beaver sitting on a toilet. * Near the end of his jumpscare, his eyes will turn from greenish-yellow to pure, evil red. **His spin in his jumpscare could be referred to airplanes. *** This move is callad a "barrel roll". * The Owl is the only character that does not appear in the first game in any way. * The Owl is the only character with two jumpscares. * The Owl and The Redman are the only characters to jumpscare you when the lights are off. |-|OWaF= The Owl would've reappeared in One Week at Flumpty's Appearence The Owl appearence would've been same as the second game. Behavior The Owl probably would've started on CAM 4 alongside the The Beaver, he would around around the building and the player must avoid him locking his way turning the hallways and activing the lasers, however probably he could be immune to them because he is small but that's unknown, and he could be stunned with the photos. Trivia *He probably would've been sturned much time due the fact he is nocturnal. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's 2 Owl trailer.png|The Owl in the trailer. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|The Owl with Eyesaur and Flumpty in CAM 3 2015-04-11 00046.jpg|The Owl with Eyesaur in CAM 3 (As you can see,the clock shows 12 AM. It means this is Hard-Boiled Mode) BoyBlam CAM3 Position 1.png|The Owl with Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 3,first frame BoyBlam CAM3 Position 2 Owl.png|Ditto,second frame Almost every1.png|All of the characters (BBB,Flumpty and Eyesaur) with The Owl in CAM 3 Owl,flying through vent.PNG|The Owl flying thought the left vent JumpscaresTheOwl.gif|The Owl flying through the left vent along with his jump-scare. You can see The Player turning off the Light Switch. Finally! GOT THE OWL IN THE RED VENT.png|The Owl flying thought the right vent OwlRightVent.gif|The Owl's jump-scare from the right 0C0D8520-5E2C-4CA0-9E7A-13FCC6C3A3E8.png|The Owl in the “The Eggnd” screen. Category:Characters Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Night at Flumpty's